The sleepovers
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Kagome and Sango get bored and invite some people over. What will this lead to? Kagome then realizes everyone can stay for a week! 20 questions, t or d, spin the bottle, 7 min in heaven and more! PAUSED
1. inviting

The sleepovers

Chapter 1- Who should we invite?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or a new episode would come on every day!

Ages

-------

Kagome- 19

Sango- 21

Rin- 15

Kagura- 22

Kana- 13

(I forgot her 3 hyper friends names so we're going with these so if you can review and tell me) Eri- 19

Yumi- 19

Mae- 19

Inuyasha- 20

Miroku- 23

Shippo- 15

Sesshomaru- 24

Hojo- 19

Koga- 22

Kohakku- 15

Sota- 14

Princessstphanie- That's a lot of people isn't it? Yes it is. Oh well. I'm sorry, but no Kikyo. She would just be too much drama. She will be talked about though. I hate her too much to put her in here. Though, that didn't stop me in my other Inuyasha fics. I also think it would be easier if they all lived in Kagome's time. Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

I sat here with my best friend Sango; being very bored I may add. It's been about two months since the death of Naraku. It was a treacherous day, but we prevailed only with some minor problems. A few weeks afterhis death,Inuyasha and the rest of the group and Kohakku who was now free made up our mind on what to wish for with the completed shikon jewel. We wished for all of us to be able to live in my time so we wouldn't have to be separated. Though what we didn't know is that as we were making the wish at the clearing with the well Sesshomaru and Rin had been walking near us so it effected them too. Also we didn't know that Kagura and Kana had been flying near us. I pulled something Inuyasha doesn't know I had anything to do with though; I snuck Koga back too. I just felt so bad if we left him behind! All of us are out of school except for Shippo, Rin, Kohakku, Kana, and Sota. They all attended the same school and shared some classes.

"Kagome, what should we do?" Sango asked breaking the silence between us.

"I don't know." I sighed as I stared at my royal blue wall.

"What about one of those things where everyone you are friends with get together and throw a party thing and spend the night at a house and play games and do makeovers?" Sango asked still not knowing that much about my era.

"A sleepover! Great idea Sango!" I grinned as I got up and picked up the phone to begin calling people.

"Wait! Shouldn't we decide who we're inviting?" Sango asked a bit confused at my sudden outburst of energy.

"Whoops, sorry guess I forgot." I said walking over to my desk and throwing Sango a pen and black notebook of mine.

"Shall we let Sota and Kohakku stay?" Sango asked.

"Sure. That means we need to invite the guys also. Let's see what about Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, and Miroku?" I asked as Sango nodded silently and wrote down all the names.

"The for girls what about Rin, Kagura, and Kana. I know we don't get along all that great, but we should try and get along since Naraku is dead." Sango said as I agreed and she kept writing down names.

"Can three of my friends before I met you guys come?" I asked.

"Hey, it's your sleepover." Sango said making me laugh as she wrote '3 of Kagome's friends I don't know' down on the sheet of paper.

"Guess I should start calling shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell the boys about it." Sango said leaving the room as I dialed Inuyasha's number and listened to it ring.

"Yeah, what do you want?" A very rude Inuyasha asked answering the phone.

"Hey! What did we talk about the other day?" I sighed at him already forgetting.

"Saying hello when I answer the phone or how you bought a new purse?" Inuyasha laughed at his own lame joke.

"You know very well. Anyway, Sango and Kohakku are over here and we wanted to have a sleepover, wanna come?" I asked.

"Well with that attitude.."

"INUYASHA! YOUR COMING!"

"Ok, ok calm down already. Yeesh." Inuyasha told me, I'm surprised he didn't go feh.

"Ok, bye Inuyasha!" I said hanging up on him and dialing the next number on the list.

"How may I be of assistance?" A voice I knew all too well spoke.

"Cut the act Miroku, I know your a lecher." I said bursting his bubble apparently.

"Oh hey, Kagome-sama. How can I help you?" Miroku asked.

"Want to come spend the night at my house?" I asked not really thinking about who I was talking to. How dumb can I be to forget Miroku was a pervert?

"Of course I can lady Kagome. I'll be there in a second. I have to ask though, why this sudden passion towards me? Is it my charm?" Miroku asked being the pervert he is.

"Not like that! It's a spend the night party. It's where a lot of friends hang out all night!" I yelled kind of ticked he would say something like that; who am I kidding it's Miroku!

"Oh ok. I'll be there shortly anyways just in case you want to go with my first intention. Bye!" Miroku said hanging up as I mentally kicked myself and walked outside.

"Hey Kagome!" A hyper Shippo greeted as I walked in his house in my backyard. He wanted to live in the house with us, but my cat didn't agree that much and always scratched him so we came up with this idea.

"Hey Shippo. Would you like to come spend the night over at my house tonight?"

"The evil cat doesn't like me." Shippo huffed.

"She's at the vet all week."

"Ok, let me get a few things and I'll be there." Shippo said as I hugged him and ran back inside to call more people.

"Hey! Koga here." Koga answered making me laugh.

"That greeting almost was the funniest. Have to say Miroku's trying to act innocent took the cake though." I said as he went silent for a second.

"Oh hey Kagome. Tired of dog-boy? Might I ask what cake though?" Koga said obviously confused.

"Sorry, there is no cake it's just a saying, but I would like you to come spend the night over here with me, Sango, and the others." Just then Sango walked into the room with me.

"The boys are excited about it." Sango came in grinning.

"Here Sango take my cell phone and call Kana and Kagura." I tossed her the phone as she began going through my built in address book looking for their number.

"As nice of an offer that is Kagome, I just want to be mated to you not Sango and the others also." Koga said as I again mentally kicked myself again.

"Not like that! You guys are so hentai! Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku are coming too! It's a party!" I explained as he laughed.

"I was only kidding around, and of course I'd love to come. Bye dear." Koga said hanging up.

"Dear?" I asked myself.

"They're coming." Sango said as I nodded.

"Who's left?" I asked as she checked the list.

"Did you call Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"Then just your school friends and Rin." Sango said.

"Ok. You can call Rin, do anything to make her come. As for me, I'll call my friends from school."

"Ok."

"Eri here!" Eri answered, now that was the lamest one.

"Hey Eri, me and some friends are having a sleepover can you come over and join us?"

"DUH!"

"Ok calm down!" I laughed. "Ask Yumi and Mae too for me please."

"With pleasure." Eri said as I hung up.

"Rin's coming, but Sesshomaru is too." Sango said as I nodded not really caring.

"Should we get ready?" I asked.

"You can get ready, I've got to go pick up some laundry from the laundry place across from my house, but I'll be right back." Sango explained.

"Ok, make sure you hurry so you won't miss anything!" I yelled as she ran out the door trying to take as little time as possible.

"I won't!" she yelled so far away I could hardly hear her.

"This should be fun. No telling whatkind of hell I can release at this sleepover with everyone here all night with each other." I grinned to myself as I dashed off trying to prepare for the night's activities since my mom and grandpa went to go visit one of their friends in the hospital I had the house to myself, well with Sota anyway. He's kind of old enough to take care of himself by now though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So how did you guys like this new idea? If chapter one was 5 pages I can just imagine how long the other chapters once it actually starts going are going to be! I finished writing this on Christmas and only now was able to get it up on here though. Decided I need to wait until I finished one of my other fics. I already wrote a few more chapters too! Hey it's 6 pages now! Whoo hoo! Ok, I'm going to shut up now. Tell me if you like the new idea. Also if you know any of her friends names please let me know so I can fix that. **REVIEW **and give me some ideas if you want.


	2. party time!

The sleepovers

Chapter 2- Party time!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or a new episode would be on everyday and a new movie at least once a year.

Recaps- Naraku was defeated. They all came to Kagome's time. Sango and Kohakku were over at Kagome's house while her parents were away. They got bored and decided to have a sleepover party. Shippo can not live in the house with Kagome or her cat will hurt him so he lives outside. Miroku and Koga thought Kagome wanted to mate with them. Everyone can come, plus Sesshomaru. Sango left to go pick up laundry while Kagome was getting ready.

Princessstphanie- Wow. That was a lot of reviews. I'm glad you guys like this fic so far! Yes there will be lots of games and this weekend I will be replying to all the reviews you sent in for chapter 1 and 2 maybe 3 if U can type it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I only had an hour to get ready, which was plenty enough time. I had all the activities, then some planned out and ready to go. Shippo was the first to get here, after giving me a few hugs he ran off to hang out with the guys. I'm glad Shippo finally has boys his own age to hang out with. It just wasn't normal for him to hang out with a bunch of teenagers; especially a miko not from his time, half-demon, demon-slayer, and a monk. The next guest to arrive was Miroku. Surprise, surprise. We sat there and I explained I did not want to have sex with him right then and there. Shortly after Inuyasha was here. Then they spent the next few minutes arguing if Family Guy was a good show or not. Inuyasha thought it was the stupidest thing ever, however Miroku thought it was great. Probably only because he saw someone as bad as him named Quagmire.

"Let's let Kagome decide." Miroku and Inuyasha settled.

"I like it," I laughed, "the evil monkey following Chris is hilarious. I kind of feel bad for Meg though. Her dad tried to sell her in one episode!"

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm back! Sorry it took so long!" Sango apologized rushing in the room.

"It's ok. The only people here is the group anyway." I assured her.

"Oh so we're just the group? Kagome! I think I'm offended." Miroku sighed shaking his head as Inuyasha randomly got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Miroku. Can I make it up?"

"Why yes, yes you can. Let's just go somewhere a little more private and we can-" Miroku got cut off by a fuming Sango.

"STOP IT YOU WOMANIZING HENTAI LECHER!" Sango yelled as a fire background appeared behind her.

"Kagome, you don't have any ramen." Inuyasha stated walking back in the room.

"Well go buy some."

"Why don't you? Well I know you probably won't go even if I do argue so guess I'll be back." Then like that Inuyasha was off and someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted walking to the door.

"Only your lover!" The voice shouted back.

"Would you stop with the jokes?" I asked with a laugh after opening the door.

"Hey Kagome, they guys and I were wondering if we can go outside." Sota asked walking up to his older sister.

"Sure, but be back inside in an hour." I told him as he nodded and dashed off with Kohakku and Shippo following.

"Just sit down with the others in the living room, I've got to go do one last thing." I said as Koga grinned and sat down on the couch beside Miroku, where Inuyasha had previously been.

"I smell mutt-face, is he here?" Koga asked Miroku.

"He just left to go buy some more Ramen." Miroku replied.

"Do either of you actually know what a sleepover is?" Koga asked as Miroku and Sango shook their heads in union.

"Hey Kagura!" Sango pleasantly greeted as Kagura entered the room.

"Hello." She said sitting in the chair farthest from the rest.

"Where's Kana?" Sango asked her.

"Outside playing with the boys and Rin. I really think she's opening up to people better," Kagura did something I've never seen before, smiled, "I would stay out there and watch her, but Sesshomaru is watching Rin so I thought I may as well come in."

"Sesshomaru and Rin are here?" I asked walking in the room.

"Yes."

"So now we just need Inuyasha to get back and my friends from school to get here." I said as someone knocked on the door.

"I'm guessing friends from school." Sango said as I went to go open the door.

"KAGOME! HEY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"Ayumi yelled excitedly.

"I know! What have you been up to?"Yuka asked.

"I bet she's been spending all her time on that Inuyasha guy." Eri said.

"In fact, we have been hanging out a lot recently." I said as they frowned, but then smiled again.

"Look who's here!" Yuka exclaimed pushing a guy in the house.

"Hey Hojo. I didn't expect you here."

"Hey Kagome, I was er.. just wondering if you would like to go ou-" Hojo got cut off by Inuyasha running in the house.

"Good everyone's here." I announced as everyone went into the living room.

"Hey wolf! That's my seat!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Then why am I here and not you? Kind of reminds me of Kagome." Koga said as Inuyasha growled and stood in front of me protectively.

"The day you lay a even a finger on her, is the day you die." Inuyasha said as I laughed in my head at how protective he was, but then realized how sweet he was standing up for me.

"How about we all partner up and play 20 questions." I suggested.

"What's that?" Everyone in the room asked as the boys, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kana all came in and sat down with us.

"It's a game where either you or your partner have to answer a certain question for example who you think is the hottest, what you want to be when you grown up and so forth. Then the person has to answer 20 question their partner asks them about it. If they can figure it out, then they win. If they can't, they lose. It's as simple as that. Oh and if they guess before the 20 questions are up and it's wrong, you don't have to continue they still lost. Only question that can be answered yes and no also." I explained as for the most part I think everyone got it.

Then they decided on who was partners. Since nobody could agree they had to drawn names out of a hat. The partners ended up as: Sota and Kohakku, Sango and Kagura, Koga and Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru, Hojo and Kana, Eri and Kagome, Yuka and Ayumi, Inuyasha and Miroku. Sure some of them were a bit odd, but it could be worse.

...Kohakku pov...

"So do you want to be the one asking or answering?" I asked.

"Uh..asking." Sota replied not knowing which one to pick.

"The question are around what is your favorite video game. One: Who is your favorite character on the game?" I asked as he grinned.

"The guy that goes around killing." Sota replied with a grin.

"Two: Is the game played in a city?"

"Yes."

"Three: Is it one of the Grand theft Auto games?"

"Yeah."

"I guess Grand Theft Auto: Vice City." I guessed.

"You would be correct." Sota laughed.

"Liberty Stories is better!" I said out of nowhere.

"Oh, I haven't played that one yet." Sota replied modestly.

"Now you have to ask me!" I grinned.

...Kagura pov...

"I'm asking you, ok?" I decided.

"Ok."

"It's stuff about why your vengeance on Naraku. One: Did he kill any of your family?"

"Yes."

"Two: Anything to do with him?" I asked pointing to a boy.

"Yes. He's my brother." Sango replied getting a distant look in her eyes.

"I knew. I seen him around the castle. I'm guessing you were after Naraku to free the boy." I stated as she nodded.

"My turn to ask you!"

...Koga pov...

"These question are around what you think about Kagome. One: Does she love me?"

"No." Shippo replied slapping his forehead.

"Two: Were you kidding?"

"No."

"Three: are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Four: So she does love me?"

"NO!"

"Five: You don't think she loves Dog-boy do you?"

"Yes."

"Six: Are you aware she is my mate?"

"No."

"Seven: Well make sure you learn that, ok?"

"No."

"Eight: Should we get married in the spring?"

"NO!"

"Nine: Are you still convinced she loves the mutt?"

"Yes."

"Ok I know my guess, your crazy."

"No. Kagome doesn't love you! You must be pretty blind!" Shippo huffed and turned his back to me.

"You can ask me now kid."

"Ok, one: Are you obsessed with Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"No."

"Ok my guess is your just dumb."

"Your going to pay for that!" I growled at Shippo.

"KOGA! DONT TALK LIKE THAT TO SHIPPO OR ELSE!" A very pissed off Kagome yelled making me whimper.

"Yes dear!"

"DEAR!" A now very pissed off Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop arguing! Finish the game!" Kagome insisted not wating the fur to fly in front of her old friends and Hojo.

...Hojo pov...

"What's your name?"

"Kana."

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Oh. One: Are you related to her?" I then pointed to Kagura.

"Yes."

"Two: Are you sisters?"

"Yes."

"Three: Do you know Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Four: Are you friends with her?"

"Yes..." Kana replied a little more slowly.

"Five: Where did you meet, in this town?"

"No."

"Six: Anywhere near this town?"

"No."

"Seven: Well, do you think she likes me?"

"No."

"Eight: Do you think she likes anyone?"

"Yes."

"Nine: Is he in the room?"

"Yes."

"Ten: Is she friends with him?"

"Yes."

"Eleven: Did they meet in school?"

"No."

"Twelve: This town?"

"No."

"Thirteen: The place she meet you?"

"Yes."

"Fourteen: Did you meet them in America?"

"No."

"Fifteen: Do you know anyone in this room besides your sister, kagome, and the guy she likes?"

"Yes."

"Sixteen: That person?" I asked pointing to Koga.

"Yes."

"Seventeen: Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Eighteen: Do you think if he asked Kagome out she would say yes?

"No."

"Nineteen: Do you think she would say yes to him?" I asked pointing to the guy with really long silver hair and a fluffy thing on his shoulder.

"Uh.. no?"

"Twenty: Is it even a guy?"

"Yes. His name is Sesshomaru. The game is over. You made it pointless." Kana said.

...Kagome pov...

"I'm so asking you Kagome! I'm sorry, but I must figure out who you like!" Eri said in a cheerful tone, but an evil grin.

I sighed to myself, "Fine."

"One: Do you like Hojo, but your too shy to admit it?" Eri asked.

"No." I sighed. Why will they never figure out I do not like Hojo that way! I'm not even too sure on my feelings right now, but I have a few ideas. Which none involve Hojo.

"Two: Is it anyone from school?"

"No."

"Three: Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Four: Is he in the room right now?"

"Yes." I wonder if I should say it's Inuyasha. I do think I love him, but should I really let them know that? Nah, I'll lie my ass off! Go Kagome! I never mentioned if you could lie or not. Who should I say though?

"Five: Is he hot?"

"Yes."

"Is it Mr. Inuyasha who you love?" Eri asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"No." I lied and it killed me too.

...Ayumi pov...

"I don't want to play, do you?" Yuka asked.

"Not really."

"Oh I know we'll do favorite color. One: Are you wearing it?"

"Yes." Ayumi replied with a giggle.

"I guess pink." Yuka laughed.

"You would be right." I responded.

"I wonder if the others are done by now." Yuka said to herself.

...Inuyasha pov...

"I'm asking you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why Inuyasha, you must be mistaken for I am asking you." Miroku said using that tone I hate so much.

"Feh. I'm asking you monk!"

"Inuyasha, no need to get so mad. All I am doing is going to ask you questions."

"Get to hell."

"I'm insulted!"

"You should be! Now I'm asking you damnit!"

"Whatever, but you owe me one." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. One: Why are you such a lecher?"

"It has to be a question you can answer with a yes or no." Miroku said simply.

"Damn."

"Is anyone still playing?" Kagome asked while standing up on the couch.

"No!" The whole room said or shouted, wellme and Miroku lied.

"Want to play the next game?" Sango asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yeah, not as funny as I wanted it to be. Sorry. I promise it will get better. Also if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. This chapter was 12 pages long! Ah! So review now please! Next is truth or dare! Oh and I'm having a vote also.

**Let it stay T rated  
Make it M rated **


	3. being drunk has its advantages

The sleepovers

Chapter 3- Being drunk has advantages

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or it would not only be 30 minutes long, but an hour or more long! I also do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. I just revised them a little bit.

Recaps- Everyone got there and started to play 20 questions. Kagome lied and said she didn't love Inuyasha. Luckily, he didn't hear it.

Princessstphanie- Sorry guys. I know it took me FOREVER to update! I promise I won't let it take so long next time. At least you know when I get out of school in Mid-May that I will have plenty more time to work on it. Especially since 3 of my other fics are almost over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about a little karaoke?" I suggested.

"Karaoke?" the room asked.

"Yeah, it's where you sing songs to each other. Sometimes change the lyrics." I tried to explain.

"I want to!" Shippo jumped up and down.

"Feh. Sounds lame." Inuyasha feh'd.

"We'll see about that Inuyasha." I grinned evilly and went into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen as I sent Sota to go get my karaoke machine and plug it up in the living room. As for me, I was getting out some of my grandpa's Bacardi. I would only put enough in the drinks to make everyone drunk. I'm so evil!

"I thought you guys may be thirsty." I said handing them all a spiked drink. I even gave myself one to make it even more fun.

They all sat there silently drinking not realizing they were becoming drunk. After while I saw Inuyasha stand up and start grinning.

"What the hell, let me at this karaoke thing." Inuyasha slurred as I giggled and handed him the microphone and turned on the karaoke machine.

"_All the, great things  
True care, it brings  
I'll take, one gift  
You ride, it'll be the best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be in my room  
Watching, waiting, I'll be masturbating  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me there  
Na, na...  
Late night, come home  
You don't stink, I know  
She left me pictures by the stairs, surprises let me know she would  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me there  
Na, na...  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me there  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little Kagomerz  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me there  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little Kagomerz." _Inuyasha sang his version of All the small things by Blink-182 making my heart melt.

"Aw Inu! That was so sweet! Come here!" I said pulling him into a warm hug.

"Hey dog back up off my woman!" Koga growled before hiccupping.

"She aint your woman." Inuyasha said simply.

"I have an idea!" I began laughing, "I'll sing a song!"

"Ok!" Shippo grinned.

"This is dedicated to my Inu." I grinned taking the microphone.

"AW! BUT KAGOME! I LOVE YOUUU!" a more drunk than anyone Miroku who had finished the rest of Sango and his drink shouted out turning heads.

"Roku?" I asked.

"Yes.."

Just then Sango who was the least drunk of the group slapped him. Which made him glare at her.

"You're so mean to me!" Miroku whined.

"Well you shouldn't be such a lecher!" Sango shouted.

"You shouldn't care!" Miroku shot kind of hurting Sango I think, that or maybe I'm going to throw this Bacardi up. I've gotta calm down the room. I know! I'm so smart!

"_Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my mind  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is _

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin stupid things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've not been telling all my friends what I feel for you

_  
Just the other night baby  
I saw you there  
You were with your pals I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind away_

_  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is _

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin stupid things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've not been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

_  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin stupid things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've not been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_  
Something wonderful has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel loved inside _

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin stupid things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've not been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

_  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin stupid things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've not been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin stupid things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've not been tellin all my friends what I feel for you" _I finished singing as I think I made it worse...

"I knew you loved me!" Miroku grinned and came up and gave me a hug.

"Back off, she was singing to me!" Koga demanded.

"You baka's! She was singing to me!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Guys." A pissed off Sango muttered.

"You got that right." Kagura sighed looking at the floor.

"Yep." Kana nodded in agreement.

"Not all are that bad guys." Rin insisted.

"Who's letting her sit with us?" Kana asked mad at what she just said so killing the mood.

"Him." Kagura pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Oh."

"Kagome. Tell them you were singing to me." Inuyasha said.

"Why did I have to make us drunk.." I trailed off.

"Drunk? What's that?" Koga asked.

"Never mind. Let's all just watch a movie until we solver up a bit." I said as everyone shrugged and sat back down. Yet now Sango refused to let Miroku sit by her anymore.

We all sat there and watched Man of the house. It's a great movie. Too bad I forgot cheerleaders in skimpy outfits and drunk men do not make a good mix. Let's just say that the only guy not turned on by all this was Sesshomaru who wasn't looking at the TV and me and Sango's brothers. I seriously think Shippo was a bit turned on himself. Poor guy, all because he hung out with Miroku as a little kid.

"Kagome, I really need you right now. Can we go into your room?" Miroku asked as I looked at him odd not getting what he meant and got up and went to my room.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried about him. I should of known better, I know I'm still drunk and he definitely is or else he would of never asked what he was about ask me of all people.

"That movie is turning me on pretty bad and I love you so much. Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked making me laugh.

"What the hell." I answered as his eyes began to light up as he began to kiss me.

I really do not remember anything after that, I'm not sure if we had sex or not. All I know is when I woke up I was in the bathtub. Sure I was naked, but you always were in a bath right? I don't know. I need to go downstairs. I still can't believe I agreed! I wanted my first to be Inuyasha! I really don't think I did. No, I would of stopped myself drunk or not.

"Hey guys." I greeted walking in the living room.

"Took ya long enough. I never thought you were going to wake up!" Inuyasha said as I glared at him.

"Well sorry! You're so much nicer drunk!" I shot.

"Kagome, don't mind him he's just mad we both accidentally fell asleep in your room." Miroku said as then I knew nothing happened.

"That explains it." I agreed.

"See I being the loving one know you would never betray me." Koga said loving the opportunity to do better than Inuyasha at something.

"Why thank you Koga." I smiled.

"What now? I'm bored." Sota complained.

"Truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Ok, how do you play?" Sango asked.

"Well you all sit in a circle," I kept on explaining, "and that's how you play."

"Seems easy enough." Miroku noted.

"Wait, where did your friends go? I haven't seen them since 20 questions." Kagura said making me wonder.

"Probably shopping. Circle time!" I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Ok, I promise I will try and write more. Truth or dare is next! Yay! I've gotten part written already. So yeah review please!


End file.
